villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Argus
The Fifteenth Colossus, nicknamed Argus, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the fifteenth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Argus, along with the other sixteen Colossi, were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Argus is the fifteenth colossus that he encounters, dwelling among cliffs near a ruined city. It climbs the cliff, and immediately attacks Wander by trying to step on him or attack with its cleaver. Wander must scale the ruins on either side of the battlefield while Argus attempts to crush him or bring the ruins down on top of him. When Wander reaches the top of the ruins, he must trick Argus into smashing the bridges connecting either side so that he may have a vantage point to jump onto Argus' fur. Once Wander does this, Argus will violently attempt to throw him off, but Wander must attack Argus' sigil on its head (and back if in Hard mode). Wander then must make his way to Argus' hand and stab it, causing Argus to drop its cleaver. This will allow Wander to get onto the palm of the colossus' hand and stab its final sigil until the giant dies, collapsing to the ground and releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Argus' corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Argus_2.jpg Argus_appears.jpg|Argus arrives. ArgusWander1.jpg|Argus facing off against Wander. ArgusWander2.jpg|Argus vs. Wander ShadowoftheColossusGuideFea-15.jpg ArgusSigil.jpg ArgusHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Argus Boss Fight - 15th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Argus is one of only three colossi that wield a weapon, the other two being Gaius and Valus. Of those three, Argus is the only one that can be disarmed of its weapon. *Once disarmed, Argus becomes one of the only two colossi to use its fists to attack Wander, the other being Barba. *Argus' name, along with the numerous eye-like details of the ruins it is fought in, might be inspired by , a multi-eyed giant from Greek mythology. Navigation Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Golems Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Elementals